Human soft tissue sarcomas are a diverse group of tumors with many histologic similarities. Further, subtype distinctions within a type of tumor are often made only with difficulty. This study attempts to define ultrastructural criteria for each of the recognized types of one such tumor, liposarcoma - well differentiated, myxoid, round cell, and pleomorphic, utilizing typical examples of each.